


Broken As Us

by rumithe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angsty still, Artist!Markus, Brother/Brother Incest, Captivity, Daniel's POV, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy mentioned later in Kamski related chapters, POV First Person, Seductive Simon, Sex Addict!Simon, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Submissive Simon, Threesome - M/M/M, Top! Markus/ Top! Daniel/ Bottom! Simon, Underage Sex, but actually markus knows it, so it's OOC get warned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: Daniel knows Simon's only secret, and he himself was a part of it.
Relationships: Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Daniel/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Simon, Elijah Kamski/Simon, Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 10





	1. The Addict

**Author's Note:**

> 【看tag注意避雷！！】  
> 是某一天的深夜产物……没想到剧情啥的都想好了，主炖肉，sub性瘾赛全世界最香香prpr。  
> 本篇作者不管文笔只管开冲（？
> 
> 如果需要bgm的话，我其实是听 Painful Memories - Normand Corbeil (Heavy Rain) 写的hmm……

当他又是一副那种样子敲响我的单身公寓的门时，我就知道他的瘾又来了。

不是什么新奇的毒品，这里也绝对窝藏不了任何违禁品（那个爱管闲事的房东总是窜来窜去），他只是想做爱，一到这时候他就像是劳累了三天三夜没合眼那样疲惫，可是把他衣服脱掉他又精神得像嗑了药一样跃跃欲试地想要扒掉我的裤子舔我的下体。

也许我是扮演了什么备胎的角色，甚至有人会以为我是他难以放下的前任，但事实并非如此，并且比那些都要糟糕，我是他的双胞胎弟弟，比他晚两分钟出生，我们有着一样的面孔。而且我也知道他早就和那个叫马库斯的画家在一起了，他从来不会因为他们吵架来找我，他只会在犯了性瘾时候来拜访我，来重温我们年少时期无数次过度亲密的行为。

赛门看起来总是无欲无求，马库斯或许也很喜欢他这样，他们偶尔做爱，但是画家一点都不清楚我兄长的需求规律。他太难被喂满了，上午做完下午还会想要，一周至少五天想在早上给他的恋人口交，我问他马库斯都满足你了吗？他摇摇头，我说那你怎么办，他一边很无奈却又露出嬉笑，凑过来吻我的脸颊并且把身后的小玩具拿出来说，像以前一样。

我是在十六岁左右发现赛门的秘密的，知晓这件事着实让我大吃一惊，因为赛门对父母，对朋友以及所有我们认识的人表现出的都是少年的懵懂，他不会讲黄色笑话，也不会和男生们讨论女生，他甚至在性普及讲座上发了言，告诉他的同龄人们过度手淫和泄欲对于身体的损害。但我在那个父母不在的下午发现的却是一个沉醉于身体欢愉无法自拔的他，他甚至当时还生着点病，半跪在床上，微红的身体一直颤抖着，我听见他的喘息，却不像我撸管时会发出的那种声音。他完全迷醉了，根本没发现我在慢慢靠近，随后我发现他并没有用男性默认的自慰方式，他往他的肛门里塞了一个剧烈跳动的小玩意，而那个东西就是让他彼时失去思考的理由。

我那次打扰了他的高潮，他一下子萎了，手忙脚乱地收拾一塌糊涂的自己，把跳蛋拽出来的时候我听见那个闷闷的声音，那一瞬间觉得这一切都色情无比。目睹我兄长用玩具操自己也好，或者我兄长本身也好，都是无比色情的。紧接着我感到了愧疚，又在这种愧疚中找到隐藏着的快感与乐趣：我甚至期待下一次抓住他玩自己的场面，而下一次我绝对不会这么轻易地打扰他，我要看他高潮，我想知道他完全失去自我后究竟看起来是什么样。

他想向我解释什么，又觉得无话可说，纠结了半天他乞求我说不要告诉爸妈。当然不会，我想，如果告诉他们，那我所享受的这一切都会不见。

我绝对不会这么做的，所以我吻了他，他也没有拒绝，好像他也渴求着一次性爱后能够相拥亲吻的机会，即使他没有高潮，他也有了这样的弥补。他很开心我这样做，没有犹豫地给了他一个禁忌的亲吻。

我没有说出去，并且后来又抓到他几次，我躲在一边默默地看着，见证着他从平日那个冷静谦卑的形象瓦解成一个必须要性快感支撑的脆弱又沉重的肉体，他发抖的时候美极了，而且那个时候我才发现他竟然也有一个不错的臀部，它们在颤抖的时候会变得极为诱人，让我浮想联翩好久。有时候我会在看着他自慰时手淫，有时候我不会，但无论何时我都十分冷静。我能够控制住自己的欲望，这好像变成了他如此极端的另一面，但终于有一天，我没有停在门外，我走进来锁好门，问他是不是想被操。

他那个时候已经在为自己涂润滑油了，脸贴着床单对着僵硬地点着头，我不知道哪里来的怒火，我把他粗暴地拽起来，要他好好回答我。

他有点惊讶，但是没有反抗，他说是，好想被操。

听到他说这么赤裸粗糙的词让我心里痒痒，我抓着他的脖子把他按在床上，并且在这种压倒性的征服中获得了精神上的愉悦，同时在他眯起来的眼中看到了同样的享受。

他用双腿夹起了我的身体，对我说，好想被操，现在，马上——那是我第一次给别人口交，他的那里有些粗短，但形状好看，割过包皮的顶端在刚含住的时候还软软的，口了几下就硬起来了；他叫得很好听，很熟练，好像早就有人这么对他做过了，我把他口射了以后起来问他还是不是处男，他竟羞涩了，和我说他仍然是，我知道他没有骗我。

但我当时还是很生气，我把他翻过来，摸着他那个沾着粘稠清香液体的穴口，问他这次想不想要被真的鸡巴操，他好像还有点犹豫，所以我当时脱了裤子让我已经硬了一些的阴茎在他臀间蹭着，他不一会儿就投降了，说要，还说 **第一次给我他很心甘情愿，他一直都享受我偷窥他自慰的那些下午** 。

我当时跑到床上去，对他也没有一点尊重，拽着他的衣领让他衣衫不整地给我口，而他，天哪！他饥渴极了，吮吸我的样子像是郊外几天没喝水的浪人，而且他必定比我口得好多了，他有时候会紧紧地嘬一下，舔我龟头中央最脆弱的那个小口，我整个人都麻了，然后也不可避免地射了他一脸，他表现得像是那是什么可遇不可求的礼物，连到床单上的都舔了个干净。

我们也没有说什么，我们一直都很默契，他背对着我躺下抬起自己的屁股，我则迅速戴好了安全套抱着他就顶起来了。我刚进去的时候很轻松，我当时有一个大点的朋友说过他肛交他女朋友时候的感觉，他说那很生涩，而且一开始女朋友不喜欢动来动去，可是赛门的后穴是顺滑无比的，好像他此时此刻发情的身体像那些动物一样分泌着便于插入的液体。那天我有些窘迫，因为他柔软的内壁，美丽的屁股和那销魂的喘息声我几乎没几分钟又射了。

他还没有高潮，但他当时已经进了状态，在我射精后缓下来的几秒里他竟然十分主动地向后顶着我。那是我第一次见识到他能够多么淫荡且饥渴，我迎合着他，他已经迷失了，到最后他甚至直起了身子，我干脆紧紧抱着他，他激动地颤抖着，一只手臂向后搂着我的脖子对我说他要来了，他的高潮马上要来了，他叫我的名字，以最亲密的那种方式，带着对性爱的满足扭曲地叫我“丹”，但我觉得没什么能比这更好听了，所以我想给他他想要的一切，尽我所能地用力顶撞他美丽诱人的身体，在他眼睛翻白地和我亲吻时去爱抚他膨胀坚硬的性器。

他射了，随之而来的就是这整个身体的松弛。我把瘫软的他放在床上，他那侧沾着不知属于谁的精液的大腿对着我。我把安全套摘了下来，握着我还没软下来的阴茎去贴向他的脸，他感受着它在那里的触感，然后他又把它含住了，我想要拿走，他却轻轻咬着不放，宛如宣誓所有权的小狮子那样。

 **你淫荡得不成样子** ，我告诉他，他没有说什么，而是让我的阴茎在他的喉咙里被吞得更深，直到他被呛得松开嘴。

我躺下来抱着他什么都没说，然后他竟也这样睡去了，当时觉得他变得很小，好像他回到了小时候那样毫无庇护，缩成一团闭着双眼。当晚我也梦到了这一幕，我循着性欲找到他的房间的时候里面没有那个不堪入目的性瘾患者，只有一个还是儿童模样的他。我走过去把他抱着，他嘟囔一堆我听不清的话，我吻他僵硬的嘴，和他说， **你怎么可以这样小，你小得不成样子。**

在这一次以后的每一次，我都会和他一起，甚至有时候我一点没有做爱的兴致，我也会躺在他身边看他自慰，在他失控的时候抚摸他颤抖不已的身体，他会本能地追求这种更加真实温暖的接触，所以他会舔我的手指，像听话的家养小猫那样。

他的秘密一直以来都只有我知道，高中毕业后我们一起离开底特律去了纽约。为了让他不会因为自己的性瘾而难受不已，我们并没有住在学校，而是花着高价在城区里租了不怎么大的公寓，只有一张单人床（当然我们也并不想房东和其他房客们去乱想），我们轮流睡床垫，但是我们那个时候做爱只会在床垫上，因为当我在操他时，它不会晃得那么厉害，不会发出多么大的声音，他又喜欢在做爱的时候伸展自己的身体，那是唯一能够承受住我们一场完整性爱的地方，其余那些零碎的在哪里都可以完成，比如赛门就很热衷于在那个小开放厨房那里给我口交，而我因为不喜欢站着做，所以不会答应他浴室性爱的请求。可我也不能看着他欲火焚身、求而不得却袖手旁观：后来我们买了很多小玩具，赛门花了两天就试完了，有一次他在洗澡的时候往身体里塞了个不短的独立的跳蛋，我对此完全不知情，直到他凌乱地披着浴巾来到我面前。我当时正在写报告，他一下子扑到我的面前，把脸贴在我的腿上，我隐隐约约听到玩具的震动声，他迷离而狡黠地望着我，问我想要他什么时候高潮。

这问题古怪极了，但当时我的确疲惫需要发泄，把他的浴巾扔到一边，搂住他半湿的身体让他坐到我身上来（我还是比他强壮一些的），摸着那个在他后面被开到最大档的玩具，他搂着我的脖子一言不发却喘息不断，颤抖不已，我看着他踩在地板上的脚趾拧了起来，他早就要高潮了，非要憋着来给我看。

 **我要你现在就高潮。** 我很直白地和他说，他点头，我却伸手按住了他那个早已疼痛难忍的头部说，你到底要我对你怎样？

他看起来有些害怕，不明白我为什么突然有了这样的问题，被抓住那里的样子像是被揪住耳朵的兔子一样。他非要很小声地说，这种似有似无还不知道是不是故意的做法总是能让我一下子愤怒，我拽着他把他扔到床垫上，依然紧紧抓着他的阴茎，一边继续帮他手淫一边又在那里不断有热浪侵袭时无情地堵住他释放的出口，终于这么几分钟下来他终于妥协了，被折磨地都没有个人样（但他依然很漂亮），虚弱地抬起身子和我亲吻，他说他想让我成为他高潮的原因，他要我现在立刻马上把那个玩具拿出来并且操他。

我们大多时间都是互相满足，我那一次顶得很厉害，刚进去他就射了，可是我们都没在意，他射精后我的性欲才刚刚燃起，我在那个小床垫上尽我所能地蹂躏他，骂他贱，骂他为什么不早点来找我，竟然不信任我，告诉他我现在要操他操到什么都射不出来。而他附和着我，说他喜欢为了我变贱，他错了，可是——他说， **“你不知道，我好想被你惩罚，就像现在”** ，他说得断断续续的，可我都听清楚了。

怎样惩罚？我问他。

 **给我痛苦。** 他回答。

可是我操你你会觉得爽，那就不算惩罚你。

我不知道他有没有料想过这个回答，但他的确撑不住了，即使我再用力地握着他那根几乎快爆炸的性器也阻止不了他在一阵痉挛后射精。

他瘫在我怀里，像是我刚从水里救出来就要溺亡的他，好像什么都做不了而任我摆布，当我低下头准备去吻他的时候，他仍然闭着眼，却说道：

 **“** **每一次都很痛苦。”**

 **“** **每一次什么？”**

 **“** **性交。”**

和我呢？我很轻地吻他，听到他疲惫迷人的笑声，他搂着我的脖子告诉我，如果和我操他会觉得好一点。

我不知道他说出那句话真正的意图是什么，也许他的确只是说实话，或者他是想要以这种不经意的方式勾引我，如果如此，那他做得很成功。我不想把他一个人落在一个小空间里受苦，甚至在他每次去浴室的时候我都会跟进去。他享受我从身后抱住他，我们在镜子里看着如此相似的彼此，然后我会剥掉他身上的所有衣服，他在我简单的抚摸下就已经沉醉不已。但当他喘着气回头饥渴地看着我并且问我能不能操他的时候，我还是会在不想做的时候拒绝他，不过这次我会亲手把那些玩具塞进他的身体里，或者在帮他抹润滑油时给他指交。

有一次我屈服了，我们俩淋着浴，他跪着给我口交，后穴夹着个震动棒，所以他一直都在颤抖并且偶尔会停下把脸贴在我的双腿间喘息。我看着他，按着他的头，他用舌头舔我的睾丸，扑在那里的不连续的呼吸让我骚动不已。

我不让他舔我了，抬起他的下巴让他看我。他望着我的样子很温顺，眼神竟然是如此单纯的，可是他全身上下没有哪个地方是纯洁的。我们的欲望在他身上留下了痕迹，哪怕在他正常的时候我也能透着他的衣服看到那些无法被抹除的情欲。

我问他你觉得我们俩谁会先射，他说他会尽量让我先射出来，而且他说他最喜欢让我操他的嘴，我把他拉起来，并把按在墙上亲吻的时候用手去摸他那紧绷的屁股和震动得厉害的玩具。我把它拿了出来，听见他靠在我肩头一声解脱的叹息声。

你不喜欢吗？

他说它有时候让他太爽了，他会觉得这很假。

做爱很大一部分意义不就是为了快感吗？

“可是被它操完后我会很空虚。”

 **“** **你又在勾引我。”**

“如果你这么觉得。”

我无法不这么觉得，他表现得太诱人了，我根本控制不住地渴望他，本来从一开始我发现他背着所有人卸掉了那个平静且禁欲的伪装并且淫荡不已的秘密时我就对他产生了性欲。我有时候很愧疚，因为他是我的兄长，我们是家人，我不该有这样的欲望……可是我也不想让他难受，我说他贱，只要他一表现得不像个人样我就这么说，而他总是越被我这么说越兴奋，好像也印证了我的说法。甚至是我不觉得他贱，无论如何——只要他的瘾没来，他是如此美好完整的，不会那样崩坏，不会如此下贱，到了大学里也仍然是优等生，他礼貌温和，不会生气，他甚至体谅所有人，哪怕是那些嫉妒他对他不好的人也一样！可是那些都是别人眼中的他，他把他最破碎的那一面留给我看，好像他这么一副躯体只有精液才能支撑起他的运作，如果他不疯狂性交就仅仅是一摊死肉。在他离开我去和马库斯同居前我甚至会知道他什么时候瘾来了，他总是伸展开四肢一动不动地趴在床垫上，好像他快要死了，然后他会突然流泪，把自己蜷缩起来，忘乎所以地抚摸自己，疯魔的样子让我有时候也大吃一惊。如果我不过去吻他，他就会手忙脚乱地去找他的玩具们，偶尔他连套都不会给它们戴上，前戏也不做，给它们冲冲水就忘身体里塞。一旦他被填满这种痛苦才能被削减，然后他还要自己被操才能缓解；他的渴望也很怪异极端，有时候他需要毫无仁慈的大力抽插，有时候他想要缠绵的滞留。

我们来纽约第一年的那个学期末，他看起来很冷静地写着论文，我走近发现他身体里有一个玩具在动，他当时穿着得体，面相冷静，但他一直在被操。我从后面抱住他的时候他把自己饥渴的那一面展现出来，他颤抖起来，抬起手抚摸我的脸，和我说， **“你终于来了。”**

我把一下子垮下来的他抱去床垫上，把他的裤子脱下来（发现那里湿了一片），他张着嘴想要我的阴茎。我当时心疼他就顺了他的意愿，但他吮了几下以后突然就那么含住了我，也不让我动，他吞到了我的根部，绝对是深喉的程度。一两分钟后再放开时他已经双眼通红，他抬起眼和我说， **谢谢你，谢谢你，丹，我知道你会为我这么做** 。

我把跳蛋从他身体里拿出来，然后吻他的后面，他为我抬起他的屁股，张开自己的腿，无比崩溃又无比渴望地望着我请求我操他。我那个时候有点疑惑，我问他你究竟是想被操还是想高潮，他说他多少次高潮都没用，他总是会去想下一次，而这种幻想已经让他再一次欲火焚身。

我戴上安全套进入他那个不断绷紧又松弛的穴口，抱着流泪的他说能不能别想了，他抖动着，我不知道他是兴奋还是难过，他带着哭声和我说对不起，他无法做到，他好想被操，每一天，他甚至会想被学校里那群运动员轮奸，因为他想他们能够把他操得不省人事，这样 **他就什么都不会再想** 了。

我紧紧抱着他说我会照顾他，不要那么作贱自己，他喘息不已，好像听不到我说话，一直在说什么求我继续，再来一次，那天我们忘记铺床单，他射了很多在床垫上，最后一次高潮的时候他已经失禁地排尿，一边抽搐一边哭泣地和我说可以了，他感谢我，他被满足了，然后喘息声渐渐息止，我也累得不行，只够把被子拉到我们的身上，然后意识到他在最后射出来后就已经昏迷了。

我们俩就这么睡过去，第二天早晨我仍然是在他为我口交中醒来的，他看起来完好如初，已经把床垫的污迹尽可能清理掉，而我却一直死死地沉睡在一个梦中毫无察觉。意识到我醒了之后，他上前和我说早上好，我问他都做了什么，他在被子下手淫，说他舔了我的全身，瞻仰我的阴茎并且满足了我晨勃下的需求。

我射了？

刚刚。

他张开嘴让我看里面污浊的白色液体，而我愣住了。这个反应很明显吓到了他，他变得手足无措，他以为我在因为他在我不清醒的时候利用了我的身体去满足他那个永远都不会被满足的身体而生气。他想要起身，可我却拉住了他没让他走。

我们贴着额头，我那个时候喘气的声音好像在想着他手淫时才会发出的。我从来没爱过什么人，我一直都和他在一起，我们如此相似。说到性，我不会想起第二个人，我和他这样糜烂又堕落地过着这种背德的生活已经有四年之久，我从来没提起过那个字。

**我爱你。**

我最终还是告诉了他，并且吻他，把自己的精液也吞了下去，他在亲吻的时候问我为什么，我说我也说不清，然后继续和他说， **我像他的弟弟那样爱他，也像他的情人一样爱他** 。

他搂着我的脖子发抖，浑身出汗，我知道他想要，于是搂过他的腰，可是他说他不要，他痛苦挣扎着躺在我的身边，让我仅仅是抚摸他，让我看着他泪流不止。

那天是个回溯的梦，像很多我们做爱后的夜晚，我会梦见我和赛门的小时候，在他还不是这副样子前的那些记忆。那是我们十二岁生日的夏日，父母带我们去了城里的嘉年华，给我们买了冰点。我一直都是调皮的孩子，我推了他的胳膊，让冰激凌怼到了他的脸上，弄得满脸都是。他当时难得那么生气，我很兴奋地带着负罪感跑远了，他追上了我，我们把父母远远地落在身后，躲在黑暗中。

他要和我争辩，脸上和嘴里是已经化掉的香草冰激凌，就像如今的很多时候他满脸精液的样子，可他不再生气了，他享受着这些对他的侮辱，因为这些能够将他从无法被满足的绝境中解救出来。

我比我能够相信地更早地爱上他，在他还没有“面目全非”的时候：我在十二岁那天晚上和如今二十岁的清晨做了一样的事，在他毫无尊严的时刻吻他。那个小孩告诉比他年长两分钟的兄长说，你的味道很不错。

-tbc-


	2. The Intruder

后来我也想起在他离开前的那些日子里我们如何毫无底线地亲密。我们在那个小公寓里做着兄弟，又扮演着情人。有时候我又觉得这个房间里如同妓院，我肆无忌惮地对他做着过分的事，甚至像是在靠他的性瘾来发泄自己对他难以开口的复杂的感情。

当然，我会和他说爱，我会把他按在沙发上一边操他一边说我爱你，你知道吗？他被我顶得跟着节奏一边点头一边说他知道，发出因我粗鲁的顶撞的疼痛才有的哼声，在释放后无力地躺倒而包容我对他的入侵。

这个公寓里性爱变成了最习以为常的存在，我们的亲吻也理所应当，有时候没有性欲，我们只是亲吻，当然也有时候这些亲吻成为了一场性爱的导火索。当赛门不是那个淫荡的形象时，他美丽极了，我就只是想吻他，在早晨，或者在出门前，偶尔回到家里看到他在做饭我会拍拍他的屁股。他也会做类似的事，但只有在他犯性瘾时才会这样。他往往在我做正事的时候找到我，从后面抱住我，他把下巴放到我的肩头，这样我正好能听清他诱惑无比的喘息声，然后我就会意识到他在摸我的下体，并且在其中已经感受到了快感。

“又想要了吗？”

他的回答总是模模糊糊的，可又是很明确的应答——他已经被欲望征服到无法认真思考。

这也总发生在周四下午。当我从学校回来时有很大概率会抓到他在手淫：他没有用玩具，或许他知道我要回来了所以先把自己准备好。我坐到他身边，而他像看不见我一样，我则观赏着他的自我取悦。偶尔他会手淫到高潮，我喜欢看他自我瓦解的样子。他的喘息声一直很好听，失态呆滞的高潮脸也让我兴奋不已。他发出那种垂死的声音后我就会上前亲吻他，并且去摸他已经松开的、沾着自己精液的手，问他是不是把他的菊花准备好给我操了。

他不会放掉这个机会的，他被顺从着我躺下来，允许我把他整洁的衣服弄得一团糟，他也不在意我有没有洗澡——我们很多时候的性爱都很匆忙且粗鲁——我戴上套，把他沾满汗液的腿抬起来并且不做前戏就进入他。他不会发出痛苦的叫声，他那里每天都会被操，被我和我们的玩具，他早已对这种撕裂感习以为常，甚至已经说服他自己多么享受它。

他沉醉的呼声一直都那么动人，他叫我的名字，和他我说谢谢：我问他好点了吗，他会说谢谢，谢谢，请给他更多。他在平时理智时绝对不是这样的，所以我要抓住这个机会让他说那些肮脏的话。

“你想我这么操你三天三夜吗？”

“是的，是的，好想， **你做多久都没关系** ，你知道……”

“你叫得像个婊子一样……”

“我是 **你的** 婊子，你明白的，我是 **你的** ……”

一旦他说他是我的，我就更加有激情（他也察觉到了），我会加快速度更加大力地在他身体里抽插。他会被我操出眼泪却还是告诉我他很舒服，希望我继续，到达性爱的结尾的时候，他会稍微立起身抓住我的手和我确认：“你要射了吗？”

我会如实告诉他，而他则告诉我，“丹，射到我里面，求你了。”

我不会违背他的意愿的。想到他身体里有我的一部分我也很开心，甚至如果我们在他去咖啡店打工前做爱，我会问他，你会觉得享受吗？他问我我在说什么，我一边说一边把精液射到他的双臀间，“带着我的精液去见别人。”

“我穿得很体面。”

“那当然是。”

“你想让别人看到吗？”

“不，我只想让你记着在你和别人在一起的时候和我欢愉后的结果。”

“听起来很刺激。”

“当然……”

他应该比我更明白刺激，他那些不重样的玩具和不合时宜的使用。他很饥渴，我无法否认，有时候他会冒着身败名裂的风险带着他的小玩具们出门。我害怕有人发现了，他会毫不犹豫地选择和他们操一场，我嫉妒别人碰他，即使我才是最不该碰他的人。

他好香，无论身上是真正的香气还是糜烂的性爱后的身体的气味，我都热爱着。我喜欢他被满足并且足够清醒后仍然为我保持他情色的样子。他会在精液没擦干净时就提上自己的内裤穿上衣服，也会在做爱以后和我分享无数个带着欲望的吻……我也会说他贱，但他毫不在意，饥渴无比地亲吻我身体的每部分随后抬起头说，怎么办，他没有办法，在我面前他就是会变成这样，心甘情愿。

他的性欲因为这个怪异的瘾已经完全不能被挑逗所激起，所以当我想要的时候他很多时候也会毫无兴致，可他依然要满足我。他毫无保留地展出自己的身体尽可能地回应我的每一次动作，他有时候会表现得很假（大多时候他看起来的确乐在其中），我会问他你真的在爽吗？他很诚实地回答我几乎没有，然后他又说，他现在是我的玩具，要我好好使用他。

那我之前是你的玩具吗？

不，我想和你做，不是要快感。

但你必须得到快感。

的确如此……可是如果不是你操我我会很难过。

“你要知道，”我紧紧抱着他到达我可以做到的最深的地方，“你比作为一个玩具太过美丽也太过珍贵了。”

他和我说谢谢，我觉得好奇怪，便又和他说我爱他。

“那就为我高潮，丹。”

**每一次。**

“你想要我射进来吗？”

“你想怎样就怎样。”

“为什么？”

“因为我是 **你的** ，对我怎样都好。”

他喜欢我射在他里面，然后发出更加销魂的喘息声给我听，只是他假装的时候几乎没可能会高潮，有几次我真的很沮丧，一边都要射了一边又心情低落，我问他这有什么意义，如果我不能让他高潮，他很冷静很温柔地告诉我说，这样可以让他高兴，因为他想要看到我为他高潮。

那些时候我总会觉得他里面很生涩，所以也觉得射精到里面是个不错的选择。射完后我们不会直接分开，我还是会操他几下，然后我们分开，一起等待着它们从他被撑大的穴口中流出来。他会用他的技巧绷紧又放松自己的肛门，还想要在性爱以后挑逗我。

有一次在他很清醒的时候我问他，你害不害怕，如果这事被别人发现？他说他害怕。

可是你一点也不克制下，你还纵容自己。

但是我分不清。

你分不清什么？

我分不清那是肉欲还是情欲。

他听起来很无奈，又有点理直气壮。

我觉得他是诚实的，或者说在他和马库斯在一起前，我一直都相信他不会对我说谎。

我后来也又提过几次，他都是这样回答我，有时候他还会突然情绪失控，说他能怎么办，他从来没想过他会有一天变成这样，如果他生来就注定是这个样子，那么去治疗也根本没有意义。

这句话他还在有一天晚上说过，却是在完全不同的情境下。

我当时晚上没有课，但是朋友问我要不要去喝一杯，我想着不会怎样便答应了，没想到一喝就是几个小时。我酒量本不大，莫名觉得心烦才和自己赌气一样连干几杯，没一会就晕晕乎乎了。我听他们聊女孩，聊棒球，脑子里想着赛门在做什么，酒精的麻痹让我还没有意识到按照我已经熟知的规律他或许正是需要我的时候，我该去接他——可是我脑中所有的记忆都化成了混沌的一团，我想不起来这件重要的事，听着他们讲话直到了七点多离开。

他们把昏沉的我送回了公寓。他们说要把我送到床上，兄弟不能不好好干一场。

这是这群喝醉了的家伙很容易说的话，我们互相抓着后脑勺盯着彼此说爱你，操你，兄弟——兄弟，我一下子就清醒了，意识到我不能让他们进去我们的住所，赛门很有可能在里面，而且更可能是那种他不想展现给我们大学同学的样子。

于是我说，我自己进去就好了，谢谢，可是他们抓着我说不要这样，“兄弟，你到底爱不爱我”。我真想给他们每个人脸上来一拳，不仅仅因为这话的不合时宜，还因为它刺痛了我。

但是我没这么做，用清醒过来（但仍然很情绪化的）大脑和这几个酒鬼争论，然后给门开了个足够小的缝让自己钻了进去。

我关上门后还听到他们在外面吵了几分钟随后才离开，一转身却发现赛门就靠着墙坐在离我不远的地方。因为我们一开始什么都没说，所以我很清晰地听见了玩具震动的声音。他总是把它们开到最大档，这一次也不例外，但他的样子对我而言很例外，他不在床上或者床垫上，甚至不是在沙发或者浴室，连一个灯都没有开。他就那样坐在地上，大衣也没有脱掉，脸上没有任何欢愉过的痕迹，只是看向一边，直到我也听到了他呼吸的声音。

他说，刚刚外面很吵啊。

我走过去告诉他我已经解决它了，去摸他的脸的时候他也如同以往那样更加亲密地蹭我的手掌，我一边跟他道歉一边解开他的衣服。我说对不起，抚摸他敏感的脖子，然后又说我不该忘记这件事，那个时候他已经上身赤裸。

你喝酒了。他在吻我过后说。

是的。我继续吻他的下巴。

“喝了比我能喝的更多。”

你还开心吗？

刚刚在门外不怎么开心。

是你那些朋友？

喝多了不像人的朋友。

他笑了，很好听很迷人的笑声。他起身又趴了下来让我帮他把裤子也脱掉，那个震动棒在他后庭扭动着，是很“淘气”的那一款——他之前这样描述过它。我把玩具拿出来的时候他看起来松了口气一般，然后直起身来让我们继续亲吻。地板把膝盖硌得很疼，这家中的画面依然是衣冠不整的我和全身赤裸的他，以及一个带着他体内液体的性爱玩具被扔到一旁。

在亲吻加深的时候，他看起来又没那么痛苦了，眼神迷离，并且拉着我的手让我爱抚他那些敏感的地方，连声音都变得饥渴不已。

你很少喝这么多。

我不该喝这么多。

你从来没在喝多了以后操我。

我害怕伤到你。

也许你喝多了后能把我操得更爽。

我想反驳他的时候，他已经脱离了我们嘴唇间的亲密趴下去亲吻我的下面，然后一如既往地用最醉人的方式给我口交，他在行的深喉和灵活的舌头。加上酒精的麻痹我更加没法思考了，只发出一阵阵呻吟，并且粗鲁地按着他的头，让我的阴茎顶到更深的地方，完全由身体的快感掌控我的思考，告诉他这很好，你的嘴一直都这么好操。

我有些重影的视线里看着他温顺地点了点头，随后给我口到勃起。我俯下身掐着他的脖子，他当时已经流了眼泪，双眼发红地说， **“** **补偿我。** **”**

我加大了手上的力气，问他要什么具体的方式。

毫无仁慈地操我好像我是一个可以被修理的玩具。

可笑，怎么可能。我怎么可能只把他当玩具，我爱他，甚至包括这一点，让我无比痛苦却又深知没有这种无止境的性欲就无法拥有他的事实。没有他的瘾，我们或许只是普普通通的双子，而我在这个事实发生前就已经爱上了他，那个时候只有我无比煎熬。

可是我说，好，接下来的一个小时里你就是个玩具，无论我操你操得多痛，你都不许难受，而且我也不会带套，你明白吗？

他真的很兴奋，借着我喝醉后的狂言来实现他更加下流的幻想。我那个时候已经顾不上跪在地板上的痛了，也真的不准备做防护措施。我把他推倒，他也像他说的那样保持绝对的乖巧，我把他的腿抬起来分开的时候没得到一丝一毫的反抗，勃起后想要释放的欲望也更加折磨人，我一句话不说地就顶进去操，每一下都很用力，听他叫，感受他在我身下那些迷人的痉挛。他在迷乱中侧过头，手指捏着脱下来的衣服，发出很销魂淫荡的呻吟和喘息声，叫我的名字，叫我“丹”，一遍遍向我声明他是个玩具，请好好操他，我应该用正确的方法使用玩具，“就像这样——”他在双眼翻白的时候告诉我，第一次试图夹紧腿，然后又乞求我，“用力操……”

我好想给他一巴掌，告诉他不准再说这样的话，这样反而让我受伤，可是我无法思考，无法争辩，无法得到任何结论，我只想拥有他，用这种借口来爱他，我在他身体里面，他接纳了我，一边哭一边叫地高潮了，手淫着把精液射到自己的腹部上，然后他稍微起身搂着我的脖子，舔着我的脸求我射进来。他甚至把我的后背都抓疼了，我才更清醒一点，我和他说你是玩具，你要让我快乐才行，他颤抖着认同我，说那怎样才能让我开心。

我放缓了动作，和他说，要把正面骑我的屌才行。

他不会拒绝，也没有理由。我们很快地换了体位，他一直也是在行骑乘的。我们握着双手，他在我身上蹲坐着，越接近高潮我却越理智了，我问他，你到底爱我吗？

他仰着头迷失地说，当然了， **我爱你** ， **爱你的所有** 。

你或许只是爱我能操你又不觉得你变态。

 **我爱你** ，你不知道。

他低下头俯身贴着我，在我的耳边说话又不忘记下身的动作。

 **好爱你** ，只有你才能让我不痛苦……

只有你能让我心甘情愿地高潮。

他胡乱地说着一边又向我索吻，我们激烈地让舌头缠绕彼此就像这两具身体的交合，我又忍不住动起来，他也就更激动起来，摸着我的头发，说这样才对，他希望我能把精液射到小玩具的洞里。

我听着恶心，就说，你把自己当我的玩具，你才不不懂什么叫爱呢。

他也没有受打击，而是说了之前我们讨论过很多次的话题，他说，他承认，他有时候分不清带给他更多幸福感的是我的屌还是仅仅是我。

可是每一次你用它操我的时候我都好爱你。

他说这句话的时候我射了，我们俩紧紧抱在一起又高潮了一次。他最后那声喘息中混进去仅仅对我的欲望，他有些歇斯底里的“丹”，还有分离开的亲吻。

高潮后他也像他说的那样继续当一个乖巧的玩具，我抱着他去我们的小浴室清洗，酒精还让我有点脑胀。他跪着把脸也贴在地上，把他美丽的臀部给我看。我知道他也许是故意的，就从一旁的架子上拿了假阳具又进去抽插了一阵。

不久后我又听到他的声音，这一次他的声音是清醒而温柔的。

你刚刚很享受吗？

至少我的鸡巴很享受。

他直起身，用舌头舔了一下我已经软下来不少的阴茎，说，“我一直不知道它怎么会变得好吃。”

可能因为它本来就不怎么好吃。

但我会喜欢做这样的事。

他说着，又一次把它吞了下去，不过因为我现在又萎又短，他做得很轻松。

他一直都不怎么用牙齿，所以我抽出来的时候也没费多大劲，我说都已经被满足了就别这么做了。

他看起来有点失落，却没有说什么，只是站了起来把我推到浴室的墙壁上亲吻，一个没有什么性欲的温柔的舌吻，我最想得到的。

你老是对我 **残酷又温柔** 。

我跟他坦白，抱紧了他，永远都不想放开他。

他就是在那个时候告诉我真相的。

“有个画家约了我出去。”

-tbc-


End file.
